Karen Mizuki
"Heart Queen!" Karen Mizuki (カレン水木) is Heart Queen of J.A.K.Q. She is a half Japanese/half Caucasian and former policewoman of Japan's finest. Biography J.A.K.Q. She was assigned to investigating illegal drug/narcotics trafficking routes into Japan. During her investigations, Karen uncovered that Crime controlled a majority of these routes and was going to assist ISSIS in destroying these routes. Crime attempted to kill Karen by arranging a fatal car accident. Miraculously, Karen survived the accident but lost her right arm. Her father, a fellow police officer, was also killed in the crash. Enraged and seeking revenge, Karen willingly accepted Joker’s offer to undergo his bionic process and join JAKQ. Fell in love with Gorou Sakurai towards the end of the series. Her bionic enhancements allowed her to control magnetism. Her magnetic based powers, which she dubbed her “Heart Cute Jiki Power” (Heart Cute Magnet Power) allowed her to attract and repel metallic objects at will. She often used her powers to literally stop bullets in mid-air. Her powers can be further augmented by using her Q-shaped ”Heartcute” weapon. Using the Heartcute, Karen is able to send out waves of magnetic/kinetic energy that can bowl over opponents or force them into erratic behaviors (which she gleefully enjoys and asks afterwards "Do you want another?" (もう一つ、いかがですか, "Mō hitotsu, ikaga desu ka?"?). The Heart Cute can also be used as a blunt impact weapon which she uses to strike opponents. From her right index finger she is able to pull out her “Magnetic Counter” which can send out a magnetic detection pulse which she can then use to pinpoint and identify objects (both metal and organic) in a way similar to radar. Karen is a skilled martial artist and is proficient in a number of fighting methods. For a time she was part of the Kono Karate School where she befriended Kono Natsuko (Shihomi Etsuko) who was also a skilled martial artist. Karen has a flair for fashion and often sported tight red leather ‘hot pants’ and red long boots. Gokaiger Years later, Karen fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Heart Queen powers are later utilised by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Age: 18 year old Actress: Mitchi Margaret Love Birthday: August 5, 1960 Super Hero Taisen Karen, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Heart Queen Arsenal *Heartcute *Heart Buggy *Sky Ace Design Heart Queen wears a pink cloth suit with white arms and a sash that posseses several holsters within it with a bronze-colored medal around the right side with the letter "Q", representing the Queen. Her gloves are pink while her boots are white in color with pink cuffs. A silver belt with more holsters surround her body with the buckle for J.A.K.Q. in the center; while with a small yellow cape around his back. His helmet possesses a red Heart representing his card suite, surrounded in a field of white. Above the Heart is the letter "Q". Ranger Key The is Karen Mizuki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Heart Queen Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Heart Queen. *Alongside Marvelous, Joe, and Don, as they became the original four Jackers while fighting Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in their fight against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in order to use the Big Bomber cannon against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumbed that Karen received her key and became Heart Queen once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Karen Mizuki was portrayed by . As Heart Queen, her suit actor was Hiromichi Suzuki. Notes *Karen is the first Sentai heroine to wear a skirt; though only followed by Akira Momoi of Denziman in this practice, this would become the standard female Sentai outfit from Maskman onward. (except for Fiveman and Dekaranger) *Karen is the first Sentai hero to be associated with the United States Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Heroine Category:J.A.K.Q. (team)